


Признаки жизни

by SakuraLieutenant



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Humor, Mysticism, Slade is dead but it's complicated
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraLieutenant/pseuds/SakuraLieutenant
Summary: Однажды Слэйд Уилсон вернулся с задания мертвым.
Kudos: 2
Collections: WTF Deathstroke & Titans 2020





	Признаки жизни

Однажды Слэйд Уилсон вернулся с задания мертвым.  
Ввалился в пустую квартиру, промерзшую за несколько дней его отсутствия, забросил костюм в шкаф и тут же рухнул спать, не найдя сил даже на то, чтобы принять душ. И проспал, по ощущениям, часов двенадцать, не меньше.  
А проснулся от того, что его громко и разнообразно ругали матом.  
— Уилсон, мать твою, что за?...  
— Не ори так, ты и мертвого разбудишь, — проворчал Слэйд, не без труда отрывая лицо от подушки. Голова была как чугунная, зато все остальное, на счастье, хотя бы не болело. Над кроватью возвышался Билл и усугублял головную боль в разы невразумительной, но очень экспрессивной речью.  
Слэйд мысленно подсчитал свои вчерашние проколы. Отошел от плана? Вроде да. Не предупредил, прежде чем сунуться в самое пекло почти без патронов и с мечом наперевес? Было. Оборвал связь, ничего не сказав? Ну, извините! Может же человек раз в жизни просто устать.  
— Я и пытаюсь! — возмутился Билл, еще больше повышая тон. — Слэйд, какого хрена?  
— Какого хрена что именно? — уныло поинтересовался Слэйд.  
— Какого хрена ты умер?!

*****  
В ванной Слэйд долго смотрел на себя в зеркало, поворачивая лицо к свету то одной, то другой стороной. На первый взгляд выделялись синеватые губы, нездоровые белки глаз, какая-то неприятно бледная кожа. Может, он просто замерз, пока спал? Может, форточку надо было закрыть. Гораздо больше сомнений вызывала внушительная дыра в груди, которая заживала подозрительно медленно, но он решил не считать это окончательным аргументом.  
С трудом ворочая сонными мозгами, Слэйд попытался вспомнить, какие еще он должен подавать признаки жизни. Пощупал на себе пульс в двух местах, ничего не нашел и остался недоволен — впрочем, ему ни разу не приходилось проверять пульс у себя самого, поэтому он не мог знать наверняка, должно так быть или нет. Даже поднес зеркало к губам, проверяя дыхание, но решил, что это как-то глупо. Приложил ладонь к ребрам и попробовал найти сердцебиение, но этому помешала дыра в груди. Сомнения начинали закрадываться.  
Через дыру просвечивало.  
— Rigor mortis, — категорично заявил Билл, когда Слэйд все-таки выполз из ванной, после долгого сна едва передвигая ноги. — Что я тебе говорил!  
— Извини, — почему-то буркнул Слэйд и потащился на кухню искать кофе. Билл кинулся за ним, подбирая слова.  
— Слэйд, ты невыносим. От тебя никогда не знаешь, чего ожидать! Почему, стоит тебя оставить одного на десять минут, ты обязательно что-нибудь такое выкинешь? Я же не могу постоянно...  
Он остановился посреди кухни и притих.  
— Ты мог хотя бы сказать.  
Слэйд отвлекся от копания в буфете и посмотрел на него как на кретина.  
— Что сказать?  
Билл откровенно растерялся. Безуспешно попытался возмутиться, что-то возразить, даже руками всплеснул гневно. А затем подошел вплотную и взял Слэйда за плечи. И произнес совершенно бессильно:  
— Ну что мне с тобой делать-то?

*****  
— Твое тело после сыворотки — настолько неизученная территория, что я не могу ничего утверждать, — заметил доктор Виллен. Он не сразу взял трубку, видимо, предвидя проблемы. Слэйд его винить не мог. — Мое лучшее предположение — каким-то образом твои жизненные процессы прекратились, но регенерация сохранилась... на определенном уровне. Это вполне может быть так, учитывая, какие сложные процессы иногда вызывает сыворотка. Так что с тобой случилось?  
Слэйд задумался. День у него был трудный и полный событий.  
— Кажется, меня проткнули моим же мечом?  
Звук по ту сторону динамика был очень похож на хлопок ладоней. Или ладони о лицо.  
— Я подумаю, что с этим можно сделать, ладно? — неутешительно мрачно пообещал Виллен. — А ты постарайся не, гм, не добить то, что осталось. Идет?  
— Понял.  
Слэйд сбросил вызов. Ладно, подумал он, этот разберется. В очередной раз соваться под исследовательские лапки не хотелось, но, кажется, у него не было выбора. Лучше так, чем патологоанатом.  
Ладно, так или иначе, он умер — и в то же время не умер. Неплохо. Оставалось только понять, почему. Или даже — зачем.  
Сидеть сложа руки Слэйд терпеть не мог, поэтому решил позвонить и проконсультироваться с кем-то более опытным в таких вопросах.  
— Ты зачем так пугаешь? Предупреждать же надо. Хотел чего-то? Боже, если это не связано с работой — помогу чем могу, конечно. Что? Ну... дааа, и не только Джейсон, а почему ты это сейчас вспомнил? Погоди, я тебя кажется... не так услышал... Ты сделал ЧТО?  
Грейсон нервно рассмеялся, переспросил еще пару раз и как-то очень неуверенно попросил времени на раздумья, а затем торопливо бросил трубку. Впрочем, Слэйд ничего другого и не ожидал. С чисто профессиональной точки зрения чудо-мальчик — да и не только он — даже выиграл бы, если бы Слэйд умер.  
Впрочем, что сейчас помешает работать? Даже удобно. Слэйда и раньше никто не мог убить, а теперь даже пытаться было бы как-то смешно. Наверное, надо повышать ценник. А что, это мысль. Плюс десять процентов за неубиваемость исполнителя.  
Усевшись на постель и расстегнув рубашку, Слэйд пощупал дыру в груди. Та никуда не делась и даже не стала меньше. Больше того, ее края странно окостенели и немного резали пальцы, как отбитое горлышко бутылки.  
Зазвонил телефон: это был Джо.  
— Дядя Винтергрин все рассказал. Ма просила передать, что ты ни хрена не можешь сделать нормально.  
И он очень знакомо, совсем как Аделин, выжидающе замолчал. Слэйд представления не имел, что нужно говорить.  
— Да, вышло странно. Но док сказал, что как-нибудь разберемся, так что расслабься.  
— М-гм.  
— Думаю, просто не обращай внимания. Билл устроил бог знает какую драму на ровном месте: ничего же не случилось. Некоторые и по-настоящему умирали, и, насколько я знаю, до сих пор... Джозеф?  
Распознаватель голоса затих. Отвернувшись от телефона, чтобы приглушить звуки, Джо тихо всхлипывал, зажав себе рот рукой.


End file.
